Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demands on mobile devices increase with the development of technologies for the mobile device, demands on secondary batteries have rapidly increased. Applications of the secondary batteries are extended to not only digital devices such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer and a digital camera but also an electric-powered tool, an electric bike (e-bike), etc.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.